


血蔓与凶兆丨Bloody Tendrils and Ill Omens

by iriskung, Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Canonical Character Death, Dreams, F/F, F/M, House Baratheon, House Tyrell, M/M, Plotty
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-07
Updated: 2013-04-07
Packaged: 2017-12-07 19:06:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/751976
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iriskung/pseuds/iriskung, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chinese translation of "Bloody Tendrils and Ill Omens" by Lemon.<br/>玛格丽从祖母那儿学到了许多宝贵的经验，其中一点是她永世难忘的。在约束内行动——不要和与它们斗争，这只会白白损失自己的力量。不要分散注意力，永远不要随意假想，把精力集中在自己身上。玛格丽谨记着祖母的教诲，不敢忘却。*含《列王的纷争》剧透*</p>
            </blockquote>





	血蔓与凶兆丨Bloody Tendrils and Ill Omens

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Bloody Tendrils and Ill Omens](https://archiveofourown.org/works/342234) by [Lemon (lemon_sprinkles)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemon_sprinkles/pseuds/Lemon). 



> 声明：我不拥有以下故事里的任何角色，其所有权者为乔治•R•R•马丁。  
> 警告：含《列王的纷争》剧透，涉及角色死亡和性描写。  
> 作者的话：我很喜欢玛格丽，一直很想从她的视角出发写一些东西。她是个聪明且明显醉心于权力的女人，但与蓝礼的联姻在她（和奥莲娜）的预料之外，因此我想探索一下她嫁给蓝礼时的想法。希望你们能喜欢！

_她漫步在屋子外的花园里。_

_她被安逸感包围着。四周都是熟悉的景色，名为自在与舒适的虫子啃食着她的骨髓，带给她虚幻的安全感。踏在脚下的小路也是那么亲切，尽管缝隙里和石头上都是形如藤蔓的鲜血，但出于某些原因，她并不为这些异常的现象而忧虑。她继续向前走，手指从粉色和白色的玫瑰花瓣尖掠过，指尖传来绸缎般的触感。_

_阳光灿烂，她却看不见太阳。温暖的光线落在脸上，令她的鼻子有些发痒，但她抬起头却找不到那个光球。空中凝结的灰云像是覆在地上的毯子，将花园的一部分笼罩在阴影里。她走到花园的深处，玫瑰丛被甩在了身后，在石洞包围下的道路也变成了铺满碎石的小道。她踏在小小的石子上，了无声息。同样的，她以为自己会发现奇怪之处，因为脚下本应该嘎吱摩擦着的石子没有发出任何声音，像是不存在似的。可她没有想太多，任由自己的双腿迈进花园中心的篱笆迷宫里。_

_然而当她走近入口时，镇静离她而去，一阵冷风吹来，摩挲着她的脸，把蓬松的长卷发从肩膀拨到了背后。她感觉到有什么不对劲儿，但这也没有——也不该——令她担忧。她跨过第一道厚厚的篱笆墙进入迷宫里，这时一直停留在她肩膀上的来自不存在的太阳的光线突然消失了，取而代之的是阴冷的蓝光。泥土的气味压迫着她的五感，但还是稍稍缓和了她的情绪，尽管她的掌心微微刺痒，心跳也越来越快。最初她的心脏稳定地搏动着，当她更加深入迷宫时，她开始心跳加速，变化十分细微却还是能感觉得到。对异常的不安沿着脊椎上爬，戳刺着她的眼球，她只能尽量集中精力，尝试让自己镇定下来。_

_但当她走过这个转角，听见迷宫中央喷泉的潺潺流水声时，泥土的气味和慰藉感消失了。一股铜臭涌进嘴里，令她将近窒息，不得不抓住自己的喉咙。她跌跌撞撞地向前走着，在碎石路上绊倒了。小石子的摩擦碰撞声突然在耳中放大，和心脏剧烈的撞击声一起敲打着她的头。_

_她恐惧地逃开了，扯起裙子奔跑着。鞋子不知什么时候不见了，她只能赤脚跑在尖锐的石子上，脚底被割裂开来，想找到进来时的路以逃离这个梦魇。左拐，右拐，再左拐——在迷宫里毫无方向可言，她只是见到岔路就转弯，越来越深入花园腹地。一簇簇的绿叶令她眼花缭乱，盲目的恐慌撕裂着她的理智，直到她撞进了一片空地里。_

_熟悉的巨型大理石喷泉就在空地中央，四周树木蜿曲的枝条在喷泉顶上形成了一个蓬盖，太阳再次照耀着大地，阳光穿过穹顶留下了点点光斑。她微微蜷起脚趾，能感觉到流血的脚下的青草。虽然血流不止，心跳剧烈，她却没有感到明显的痛楚。然而恐惧没有远去，铜臭和血的味道在这里更加浓烈，仿佛喷泉里涌出的不是清凉干净的泉水，而是鲜血。她看着泉水沿着中间的柱子流下，胸口像是被堵塞着，嘴唇也干裂开来，指甲深深地抠进掌心里。她仍然不觉得痛，于是她加大了手上的力度，希望能打破这个噩梦。_

_“我不知道发生了什么事。”_

_一个声音打破了她紧张的凝视，她看向左边，发现她的哥哥洛拉斯坐在角落里，双手捧着秀丽的雄鹿头。她想喊他——她想走到他身边，让他救她，让他对她说话，带她远离这个地方。但他只是坐在那里，低垂着头，细长纠缠着的美丽鬈发在脸侧垂下，手指紧抓着躺在身旁的雄鹿的毛发。他不愿意对上她的目光，只是低头看着那漂亮生物。身躯巨大而颀长的雄鹿躺在一边，伸着脖子，头枕在哥哥的膝盖上，金棕色的毛发在斑驳的阳光下闪闪发亮。_

_可它眼里满是恐惧和惊慌，女孩对上动物的视线，看见深棕色眼珠外分明的眼白。突然它的呼吸不再平静，胸膛剧烈地上下起伏，跟上了她急速而狂乱的心跳节奏。它盯着她，鼻翼翕动，仿佛在向她求助。她却突然有一种抑制不住的冲动，不禁抚摸着自己的脖子，感受着柔软的皮肤和跳动的血管——她还活着，还是一个完整的人。_

_“是我害死了他。”_

_洛拉斯低声说出这句话的同时抬眼看着她，眼里充满悲痛和哀伤，和雄鹿一样恳求着她的救援。她没有对哥哥说任何话——没有去救他——而是因拂过脚趾的一阵温暖低下头。卷须状的血液扫过她的双脚，缠上她的脚踝，如玫瑰花蔓一样紧紧包裹着她。与此同时，鲜血从雄鹿脖子的伤口泉涌而出。_

       玛格丽猛地睁开双眼，喘着粗气，身下的褥子沾上了汗水，变得黏糊糊的。她伸手抚摸着脖子——颈部的皮肤光滑而柔嫩，随即手指转移到了胸口，心脏依然急促而激烈地跳动着，但她已镇定下来了。她盯着床顶，感觉到雅兰在她旁边动了动。她正准备叫女孩继续睡的时候听到院子里有些动静，立刻坐起身掀开毯子，一阵凉意立马袭来。她急急忙忙跑到窗边，拉起百叶窗探出头去，声音顿时变得清晰。

       可她的房间离院子太远了，加上夜色掩盖了一切，她什么也看不见，但她能听见马蹄的踩踏声和男人的叫喊，接下来是高庭的大门打开又关上发出的嘎吱嘎吱声。

 _发生什么事了？_ 原本不详的预感充斥着她的整个梦境，醒来后也一直缠着她不放，但在她从窗台跳下时都消失得无影无踪了。祖母总是唠叨着说梦境什么也代表不了，只有真实世界里的事才有意义。玛格丽也如此坚信着，她不会相信这种预言般的东西，选择让现实而不是虚幻的想象来告诉她真相。

       “怎么了？”雅兰坐在床上问道，头发乱糟糟的。她看着玛格丽从椅背上拿起玫瑰镶边的绿色丝织长袍，包裹着自己纤细的身子，然后从背后扯过长发，在颈背部紧紧地盘成一团。

       “我不知道——所以我才要去看看是怎么回事。”她回答道，朝雅兰微微一笑，后者也爬起来了，用蓝粉相间的袍子披在睡衣外面。她们穿上拖鞋溜出了房间。 _雅兰看起来很兴奋_ ，玛格丽留意到。她们蹑手蹑脚地快步走下石阶，穿过楼梯井和门厅。然而当她们靠近光线明灭的大厅时，她却不能再提起那么大的热情了。有什么不对劲儿——从未有人无缘无故地在这么晚的时候，带着这么多的人来访。

       她们转了个弯，来到了虚掩着的门旁边。玛格丽僵住了，恐惧在一刹那席卷全身。灯光照亮了入口的路，她能听见父亲果断而警戒的声音，仿佛他一直在期待着这次的深夜来访似的。 _荒谬之极，_ 她想。她们放慢了脚步，从门缝里偷偷看出去。她看见了那幅巨大的挂毯画，上面描绘的是森林的景色——外围是交缠的玫瑰和树木，独角兽栖息在湖畔，提利尔家族的旗帜迎风飘扬。父亲站在巨幅画前，穿着外衣，头发也梳理过了，胖胖的手指上还戴着戒指。现在玛格丽可以断定，他就是在等待着这些人。她还留意到了父亲另一只手上的信笺——无疑是在她睡觉之前由乌鸦送来的。

       然而她的目光没有在父亲身上久留，她又稍稍往外站了一点儿，仍然藏在门后，但随时都有被发现的危险。她看见哥哥和蓝礼公爵站在父亲面前，两人全身上下溅满了路上的泥泞，脸颊发红，瞳孔闪烁不定。

       “——我没时间和他谈太久，就连召集我的人及时离开也很困难。”蓝礼公爵解释道。玛格丽发觉他表达自己的意思时并没有记忆里那么流畅而有条理，反而有点结结巴巴的，像是还没冷静下来。

       “他不愿意听，”洛拉斯插嘴说，玛格丽甚至不用看见写在年轻的脸庞上的激动神色，就已经从他的语气里听出来了，“蓝礼大人尝试向他解释，但他只是当做耳旁风。”

       “天杀的史塔克家的荣誉，”梅斯不满地咒骂着，捋着他的小胡子，表示他在思考，“你是说孩子在她手上？”

       “三个都在——我毫不怀疑她明天就会给那个私生子戴上王冠，甚至会在劳勃下葬之前。”

       这么说来他死了。国王死了，而她——应该是指瑟曦王后，玛格丽猜测——会让乔佛里王子坐上铁王座，毫无疑问是确保她的权力。这可不妙，玛格丽咬着下嘴唇，不由得焦虑起来。

       “我们要赶紧行动。”过了一会儿父亲说道，玛格丽收回了就要脱口而出的抗议，不想以偷听者的身份被发现。她的注意力在哥哥和公爵间徘徊，从他们的眼里读出了两种截然不同的情绪波动。洛拉斯的兴奋之情溢于言表——他明亮的淡褐色眼睛充满了警觉，表示做好了充足的准备，但蓝礼公爵的蓝色瞳孔却在一刹那间闪过了明显的恐惧。玛格丽把身子缩回黑暗中，对上了雅兰的目光，女孩大大的眼睛里写满了好奇，但紧咬双唇，明白现在不适合提问。她牵起雅兰的手带她离开，急匆匆地踏上阶梯时还能听见高庭的石墙间回响着谈话的嗡嗡声。

       “发生什么事了？国王死了吗？”一回到安全的地方雅兰就发问了，玛格丽紧紧抓着她温暖而令人安心的手掌，带她向祖母的房间走去。

       “是的，国王死了，而我父亲眼看就要犯下一个严重的错误。”她轻声说道，转了个弯，看见作为护卫的左手和右手警惕地站在祖母房门前，片刻不离。玛格丽小时候曾以为他们是魔法生物，这个想法一时间令她觉得很好笑，但下一刻她就在门前转身看着雅兰。“现在回去睡觉吧——我需要和祖母谈谈。”

       “关于什么？求你不要瞒着我，玛格丽！你知道我最受不了被蒙在鼓里了。”雅兰拉着玛格丽的手哀求着，后者缩回手，轻轻拍了拍女孩玫瑰般粉嫩而柔软的脸颊。

       “你最好什么都不要知道。”她说，心里希望也能这样告诉自己。最终她还是说服了雅兰跑回房间，自己则转身走进祖母的卧室。一踏入房间她就感觉到了异常的温暖——她并不喜欢这种太热的感觉。角落里在生火，黑色的铁壁炉在跃动的火花下锃亮地闪烁着。奥莲娜夫人声称房间必须要有足够的温度她才能在夜里睡觉，但她们两个都知道那并没有起多大的作用。祖母的睡眠质量不佳，玛格丽自从能认出她以来就不知道她有安眠的时候。她的大脑无时无刻不在运转着，这对她这把老骨头疲惫的身心并不是什么好事，而且她拒绝服用失眠药，更喜欢在静默里待着，让思绪在累得将近麻木的头脑里奔腾。

       “谁在那儿？”奥莲娜警戒却热切地问道。玛格丽走进火焰的光亮里，在她面前跪下，牵过布满老人斑的手，轻轻地摩挲着粗糙的手指。玛格丽猜想也许她早就知道了，尽管如此还是告诉了她自己的所见所闻。她告诉了祖母哥哥和蓝礼公爵来到了高庭和劳勃国王逝世的消息，还有瑟曦和她孩子的事。当她说到父亲的话时，祖母抿紧嘴角啧了一声。“这可不行……”

       “你认为他是在说——”

       “当然。”奥莲娜回答。玛格丽的心顿时沉到谷底，嘴巴也因为被确认的荒谬事实而发干。她们全部的计划——所有的计谋和策略——都将会因为父亲愚蠢的念头而付之一炬。“你父亲一直贪图着那份名誉，玛格丽，现在它自己掉到他跟前了——至少在他看来是这样。他会把你嫁给蓝礼公爵，称你为后。”

       “我该怎么办？”她知道自己的问话有多凄楚，她的声音颤抖着，抬眼看着祖母，寻求她的指引。她痛恨这个听起来像是个不经事的孩子的自己。

       “你要学会等待——我们都要等着，忍耐过这段时间，看看最终的结果会是怎样。我们要在约束内行动，玛格丽——记住这一点。”她从小就被祖母这样教育，在约束内行动——不要和与它们斗争，这只会白白损失自己的力量。不要分散注意力，永远不要随意假想，把精力集中在自己身上。她会永远牢记这个教诲，因为每次她以为自己快要忘记的时候奥莲娜总会提醒她。“现在你该回去睡觉了，我们都该休息了。”

       玛格丽点点头，抬眼看进祖母眼里以寻求力量。她如愿了，站起身亲吻祖母的额头，嘴唇感觉到被火焰熏热的皮肤传来的温暖触感。她正准备要离开，走到房门处却停下了，僵直地站着，嘴里再次变得干燥。在她开口的一瞬间一声叹息先溜了出来，“我做了个梦……”她说着转过身，看见奥莲娜虽然盯着炉火，但微微地点点头，表明她在留意着，“我知道你告诉过我不要因为梦而自寻烦恼，可是……这个梦……”

       “你梦见什么了，孩子？”

       “雄鹿……洛拉斯抱着一头雄鹿，到处都是血……洛拉斯说是他杀了它。”

       她不知道为什么要和祖母说这些，这太不合逻辑了——不过是一个毫无意义的梦。但奥莲娜闭着双眼往椅子里稍微缩了缩，回答说：“别担心，玛格丽。去睡吧，做好准备来面对明天。下次记得梦见玫瑰和漂亮的侍女，而不是这些披着预言外衣的愚蠢的梦。”

       玛格丽又点点头，离开了，一走出门厅立刻感受到冷风在吹刮着她的肌肤。关上门后，她向左手和右手致谢，然后走回房间。祖母宽慰她的方式令她感到不安，她尝试了无数次也没能摆脱掉那种感觉。

 XX

       他们来到餐桌时已经将近中午了。

       洛拉斯在玛格丽对面坐下，隔着桌子朝她微笑着，拿起托盘里的一个苹果。她已经差不多吃饱了，银碟子里堆满了鸡蛋壳碎片，而她正一小口一小口地吃着她的最后一个草莓，把草莓蒂也扔了进去。她回之一笑，嘴唇因为刚刚吃过樱桃而染上了玫瑰般的粉红色，恰好掩盖住起床时的煞白颜色。蓝礼坐在洛拉斯旁边，伸手拿了一个桃子。洛拉斯开始和维拉斯说起话来，后者整个早上都好奇地看着玛格丽，很明显希望和她说说话，但知道在确认他们的谈话不会被八爪蜘蛛的小小鸟听见之前，她是什么也不会说的。

       她看着哥哥们交谈，也时不时地扫视着蓝礼。他的脸色也是异常苍白，眼下垂着大大的眼袋，拿起桃子的时候嘴唇也是抿得紧紧的。

        _蓝礼很喜欢桃子，_ 她记得洛拉斯有一次对她说起过。 _如果有条件的话他一整天都可以耗费在吃桃子上。_

       她忍不住笑了，看着洛拉斯接着和公爵说话，明亮的双眼里满是兴奋——甚至是狂热。她在侍女们的脸上看见过相似的神情，那是在她们说起训练场上的男孩子的时候，咯咯笑着，满脸通红，浑身散发着迷恋和些许色欲。接着玛格丽发表高见，打断了他们的对话，说桃子看起来和某人的屁股十分相似。洛拉斯略微紧张而尴尬地笑了，随即把话题转移到了花园和玛格丽的裙子上。

       看得出来这些桃子并不合蓝礼的口味，他只咬了一口就把它摆回碟子里，眼睛盯着洛拉斯和维拉斯，完全遗忘了它的存在；他似乎对周围的大多数事物都兴味索然。玛格丽发现自己看着他好一阵子了，当他最终留意到她的凝视时，立刻换上一副亲切的笑脸，掩饰住眉眼间的疲惫。她也对他笑了笑，然后把注意力转向了按压着她裙子褶皱的猫身上。她需要等待，看看最终的结果会是怎样……她要有耐心。

       “玛格丽——待会儿愿意和我去散散步吗？”洛拉斯问。她忍不住笑了。无论有多少烦恼，和洛拉斯在一起总能帮助她理清头绪，说出自己的想法。

       “当然愿意，我可是有好几个月都没见到你了。”她回答说，看着洛拉斯切下一片苹果并递给蓝礼。蓝礼很自然地接过，两人指尖相触时动作停顿了一下。“你有带礼物给我吗？”她开玩笑地问。

       洛拉斯笑了，但他的注意力依旧在那个眼里布满愁云的人身上。当他满意地看到蓝礼公爵确实有在吃苹果的时候，他把全部注意力都转向了她。“我没那个闲功夫在君临四处游荡，还有一场比武大会等着我去赢呢。不过我的确给你带来了好消息：我赢得了首相的比武大会！”

       她翻翻白眼，对于哥哥的胜利她很高兴，但不满他那稍微过度的自我炫耀。“那你可要好好补偿我了。”

“我敢保证那不成问题，他赢得了足够多的金子。”蓝礼整个上午第一次开口说话，他的声音柔和而令人安心，但她却能听见每个音节背后压抑着的痛苦。难道是在为他的哥哥感到悲伤吗……？就她所听到的关于拜拉席恩兄弟的传言来看，他们的关系僵硬得一触即发，“兄弟”这个词对他们的意义仅限于血缘上的联系。她无法想象和自己的哥哥那么疏远……不对，蓝礼在烦恼的是其他事。两家可能联姻的想法又一次跳进她脑海里，令她浑身不自在。蓝礼对此还没 _做好准备_ ，这是他们两人都清楚的事实。

       “你赢了多少？足够给我买一匹新的母马吗？”维拉斯带着讽刺的笑容，隔着他的高脚杯问道。洛拉斯翻翻白眼，他的嘴里还有没吃完的面包，等他吞咽下去后，两兄弟又开始谈笑风生。

       玛格丽坐回椅子里，听着他们的对话，静候时机。

 XX

       “你会在四天之后结婚。”

       玛格丽紧握双手坐在父亲面前，虽然她抑制不住地想要把手指绞在一起，却还是保持着放松的姿态。绝对不能表现出不安与焦虑。现在不是合适的时间，这里也不是合适的场所。相反，她点点头，对着他绽开笑容。父亲看起来自鸣得意，而她尽量不把目光投向祖母以及坐在她旁边的蓝礼公爵。他的双手紧攥着椅子的扶手，指关节泛白。

 _他还没准备好，_ 她很想说出来， _这完全是一场荒唐的哑剧！他的爱永远不会属于我，他也永远不会为我倾心。他爱着的是别人，不求王位只求荣誉。这个自以为是的声明太软弱无力了，而他的策略则更加差劲！你怎么就发现不了呢？_

       可她没有大喊大叫——没有站起来反抗父亲——而是点点头，在被叫到的时候站起身，转向即将成为她丈夫的那个男人，手心满是冷汗，鞠了一躬后和侍女们一起离开了。经过洛拉斯身旁时她一直看着他的表情，在兴奋之下她能看见妒忌。那是直冲着她而来的，她只能尽力避开。他并非有意如此——只是他太容易被看透了，还没学会如何控制自己的感情。她也同样嫉妒洛拉斯，却是因为别的原因。她希望能表达自己真实的感受——在战场上肆意发散她对进攻的渴望。洛拉斯从小被训练要对外展露他的意图，而她则是被教导要学会隐藏——将它们埋在心里。每时每刻都要戴上一层面具，这令她心力交瘁，但她总是在约束内行动，镇定和冷静的外表只是为了掩盖美丽花瓣下的尖刺。

        _在约束内行动，驾驭你的力量。_

       之后她去见了祖母，维拉斯也在一起。三人围坐在阳台的圆桌周围，空气里飘散着柠檬和玫瑰的芬芳。

       “这不会是父亲的主意吧？”维拉斯问道，舒展着他残废的腿。他的手杖倚着椅子放着，时刻提醒着他们那次的事故。

       “当然是我儿子的主意。”奥莲娜夫人反驳，呷了一口茶，“他认为可以轻易地将蓝礼公爵改造为带来权势的人偶。千万别忘记他作出一个声明的技巧就和阉割一群发情的母马一样好。”

       “父亲不明白他在做什么。”维拉斯表示同意，无视了他们的祖母无礼的评价。他们对此已是见怪不惊。

       “可我们明白。”玛格丽加上一句，她在削着橙子的皮，尽管她根本没打算吃。在循规蹈矩藏匿好她的焦虑后，她觉得现在自己有权利在了解她内心躁动的人面前坐立不安，一口气宣泄出来。“我们就不能以退为进，把劣势转为优势吗？就让父亲称蓝礼公爵为王并把我嫁给他——这会让我坐上王后的位置，不是吗？我们要在约束内行动。随他们喜欢怎么做，我们在暗地里继续做我们的事。就算我们不能操控蓝礼，洛拉斯也能做到，而洛拉斯会听我的话。”

       维拉斯哼了一声，玛格丽看着他，他只是耸耸肩，没有提出自己的建议。“她说到点子上了，祖母。如果有必要的话我们可以把这扭转为我们的优势。”

       “会有这个必要的。”奥莲娜说，吮吸着她薄薄的下嘴唇，看着外面的花园，“我们无法阻止他，因此我们更要利用好手头上的一切资源。我们会让我那愚蠢的儿子把王冠戴在年轻人的头上，但我们不能让他和我儿子掌握太多权力。玛格丽——你和这些男孩一起的时候不能被他们左右，需要的话就拿个勺子去敲他们的头。”

       玛格丽忍不住笑了，祖母话里独有的幽默令她放松下来。反正最终她也是要结婚的，与其嫁给不听进谏对她施暴，只是利用她的身体的野兽，还不如嫁给她认识的又可利用的，仁慈又为他人着想的男人……

       说起身体……

       “婚礼那晚该怎么办？”她突然问道，紧捏着的橙子流下的汁液沾湿了她的手指，滑落到手腕处。她知道蓝礼对她的身体没有丝毫的欲望，而她对对方也是如此。可继承人……

       奥莲娜一时间没有说话，维拉斯也没有开口。最后，维拉斯打破了沉默。“在战场上怀孕生孩子是很危险的……当然你会跟着他去君临……”

       “但毕竟生下一个继承人是王后的责任。”奥莲娜提醒他。她看着玛格丽，水蓝色的眼里流露着同情，声音一如既往地温柔，令玛格丽搞不懂她的真实想法。“玛格丽……”

       “我知道。”她平静地说。她必须要这样做——她心里很清楚。这令她感到恐惧，但她没有表现出来，只是用方巾擦拭着手指上的果汁。“只要能确保我们家的权势，无论什么我都会做。”

       “你可以推迟一阵子，就说你太忙了。等到君临是你的所有物时也不迟。”维拉斯尝试着缓和气氛。维拉斯，她亲爱的维拉斯——总是这么善良地顾虑着他人的想法，在她觉得无法承受的时候抚平她的忧虑，为她指引道路。她想起小时候躺在床上时时常会回想着维拉斯给她讲的故事，为自己无法控制的事而担心。现在他依然在这里，虽然他自己对于女人的事也没多少经验，但他还是牵起她的手，带着她走下去。

       她很清楚房事是婚姻的一部分，但当现实降临时，她还是会因为自己正确的抉择而害怕得浑身发抖。她本应该更坚强的。“谢谢你，维拉斯……我相信我们最终会达成一致的意见的。也许我该去和我未来的丈夫谈谈了。”她想扯出一个微笑，却感到刻骨铭心的疼痛。

 XX

       婚礼的前一天她独自走在花园里。

       她成功避开了所有人，只听见裙摆的扫地声和跑下石阶时鞋跟的响声，从堡垒逃进了安全的花园里，赢得了短暂的孑然一人时光。自融入到花草树木的那一刻起，她就发现自己又能呼吸了。他们要她试穿婚礼的礼服，紧身胸衣抬挤着她的胸部束缚着她的腰，将苗条的身材塑造出完美的曲线，可这既闷热又痛苦。那个女人对着她的髋骨大发评论，说她的臀部可以孕育出强壮而优秀的后代。就是那一刻起她开始觉得害怕，尽量不表现出来，但泪珠在眼里打滚，当一切都结束后她不得不匆匆道声失陪。

       然而在这个她最熟悉的地方，听着鸟儿婉转的鸣唱和其中一个小型喷泉的潺潺水声，她的呼吸不再沉重，刺痛着双眼的泪水也消失了。她小心地避开四处走动的人，因为父亲的封臣们都来到了高庭见证提利尔家族与拜拉席恩家族的联姻。她只身一人沿着小路走到花园深处，只听见鞋跟踏在石子路上的声音。

 _我可以做到的，_ 她边走边用手指掠过玫瑰花瓣尖，对自己说。 _许多女孩子比我还早嫁人。这就是我该做的——嫁入其他家族并侍候他们，用另一种途径赢得权力。_

       心里是这么想着，她却发现自己的话很难令人信服，令她又有流泪的冲动。她讨厌哭泣——表现出软弱没有任何好处。除此之外还会让双眼变得红肿，这可不是什么合适的面容，她想。她在岔路口停住了脚步，发现自己正沿着布满碎石的小路朝篱笆迷宫走去。她一直沉浸在自己的想法里，忘记了无意识间选择的道路。很久以前她就搞清楚了迷宫的秘密，所以她交握双手，踏了进去然后往右拐。这可以梳理她的思绪——迷失在现实世界而非精神世界里——一直都是有效的冷静头脑的方法。现在它起作用了，她的注意力都集中在了脚下摩擦碰撞的碎石上，因为鞋跟的原因在这种地形上走路很不方便，她不得不努力保持平衡。她知道裙摆和鞋子表面的绿色丝绸肯定布满了石灰，但她并不在意，而是沉浸在石子的碰撞声和泥土的气味里。

       她拐过最后一个弯，来到了迷宫的中心。阳光穿过树枝形成的篷盖照下来，泉眼涌出一股股清泉，在大理石上跌落成一颗颗水珠。

       “我不知道怎么回事……”

       她转身，视线定格在雄鹿身上。

       蓝礼公爵惬意地躺在长椅上，头枕着哥哥的膝盖，抬眼看着他，英俊的脸庞上带着明显的笑意。洛拉斯在给蓝礼讲故事，梳理着他纠结的黑发，挑起一束黑如乌鸦羽翼的碎发绕在手指上。蓝礼先看见了她，轻呼一声，立马勾起双腿从平躺的姿势坐起来。洛拉斯脸红了，手掉回大腿上，因两人被发现的事而羞愧不已。

       “玛格丽，我并不是想……我是说……”洛拉斯张口辩解，玛格丽的嘴角微微上挑起一个弧度。

       “我知道，你不是故意的。这个时间花园里都是客人——你肯定料到了会被人不小心撞见的情况。”她咽下一口唾沫，因铜臭味而警觉起来。

       洛拉斯耸耸肩，挠了挠颈背部——又是一个他可以随意做的动作，玛格丽再次因此而感到嫉妒。蓝礼则一直微眯着眼观察着她，想读懂她的表情——寻找某种信息。但那是什么呢？愤怒？震惊？厌恶？她早就知道了，甚至在两人的关系密切到令人不得不怀疑洛拉斯爱慕着他的公爵之前；女人的第六感总是准得惊人。觉得震惊那也是很久以前的事情了，现在她反而觉得有点好笑，但更多的是担心——担心她未来的丈夫不能继续演好这出哑剧。她有她的秘密而他亦然，但他们都需要维持着这种微妙的平衡。

       “我很抱歉，我的甜心。”蓝礼说着想站起来，但玛格丽伸手把他按了回去。她需要和他谈谈，现在就是最好的机会。

       “洛拉斯，去迷宫里散散步吧，一会儿再回来——我需要你在我和我未来的丈夫说话时在背后保护我。我不想只和他两个人从这儿出去，会招来闲话的。”洛拉斯点点头离开了，经过她身边时亲吻了她的脸颊，留下他们两个人。

       当他的背影消失不见时，玛格丽在蓝礼旁边坐下，从容地把裙子抹直，同时考虑着她要说的话。她敢冒这个风险向他吐露心声吗？不，最好还是在心里藏着；说出来对两人都没好处。她盯着喷泉，尝试着说服自己不会有藤蔓状的鲜血缠着她的脚踝。那只是几天前的一个噩梦罢了——仅此而已。“你得更小心一点。”过了一会儿她说道，转而看向蓝礼。他很英俊——这是铁打的事实。他有着坚毅的轮廓，高峻的颧骨，棱角分明的下颌，挺拔的鼻梁和丰润的双唇。无论男女都会为他的笑容倾倒，而他身上总是带着与生俱来的高贵和优雅，湛蓝双眸里的友善令人如沐春风。她想象着明天站在他的对面会是怎样的场景——他头戴新的王冠，她也戴着自己沉重而坚固的冠冕，提醒她面对现实。他看向她的时候眼里会有一丝爱意吗？即使这并非两人所愿，他们之间是否有可能存在爱慕之情呢？

       但想到念出誓词时他只希望能凝视着自己的哥哥的事实，玛格丽不禁愧疚得攥紧拳头。她掠夺了哥哥的爱——她明白，洛拉斯也明白，无论他装作多不在意，玛格丽也知道他的妒忌和失落。从今往后，他们两人一起度过的时光会因自己的存在而笼上阴影。她从不希望伤害到哥哥，而他也没有恶意，只是他的感情过于强烈，已经成为一股不容忽视的力量。他坦然接受了这一切，依然爱着她，但其中的苦涩不言而喻。他才是应该和蓝礼偕老的那个人，他才是提利尔家族应该用来维系两家的纽带。

       可那个人不是他，而是她。这并不遂她所愿，但她依旧选择了顺从。

       “我知道。”蓝礼说。他看着她，局促不安地露出一个羞怯的笑容，她忍不住回以微笑。或许蓝礼可以成为她的朋友……“你看，我们是无可救药的大傻瓜——从来都不懂得考虑将来的事。我很幸运，因为有你在我身边，我的甜心。”

       他的 _甜心_ ……她很想说句俏皮话，说她可不是桃子，但最终还是没有这样做，因为她意识到无论以再怎么玩笑式的口吻说出这些粗俗的话，都有可能被误解。祖母总是告诫她要慎用她敏捷过人的思维和不一定合时宜的幽默感。这可真是五十步笑百步，她想，但她从来不会回嘴。“你见过你的王冠了吗？”她问道。

       蓝礼怪异地挑起眉毛，明显是在期待着她提出更多的问题。她只是微笑，就让他以为自己不知道罢了，实际上她了解的多得是。“我见过了……它……该怎么说好呢……很重？”

       他紧张不安，心里没底，还没做好准备。她从前也是这样，因此才会被祖母培养，也曾希望嫁给一个和自己不同的人。而如今她知道自己必须给他带路——像祖母对她毕生的教诲一样教导他。他会做好准备吗？

       “我的那个……很精致。”她评论道，发现自己的手轻轻覆在了蓝礼的手上。她缩回手，相比起那只温柔的手，她更想从自己坚定的手中得到启发。“我很喜欢。”

       “我想也是。”蓝礼揶揄地说。

       没错，她如此判定，蓝礼可以成为她的朋友。

XX 

       这是一场美奂绝伦的婚礼——没人会提出异议。玛格丽完美地扮演着娇羞新娘的角色，脸上带着谦逊的微笑，看向丈夫的双眸噙满了爱恋，即使他心里想着的是另一个蜜棕色头发褐色眼睛的人。他们在宴会上翩翩起舞，他像捧着空气一样抱着她不停旋转，自然而优雅，她的长裙和他的披风在身旁飘动。空气里弥漫着丰盛食物的馥郁和浓烈的香水味，她也沉醉在今夜的狂欢和联姻的喜悦中。这场盛事——在以死亡和毁灭为主菜的战争开始前，将会是所有人心里的美好纪念。她温柔亲切的丈夫和她一起取悦着那些人，在他们面前展示恩爱，心里却在默默向七神祈求着联姻顺利，希望他们不会在此刻就被宣判死刑。

       冠冕的大小恰好合适，她拼命控制着自己不要伸手去触碰那些金银珠宝。她现在是王后了，可她并没有体会到预想中的那份喜悦。也许等到他们坐在君临的王座大厅里的时候，这种感觉会更真实点吧，到目前为止“王后”这个称号都只是一个冠着拜拉席恩之名的抽象概念罢了。

       她坐在桌子上啜饮着葡萄酒，看着蓝礼在和埃萝跳舞，时不时地点头回应母亲的话；她在絮叨着这场婚礼有多美好，他们又准备了多丰富的晚宴。洛拉斯站在一旁——身躯颀长而挺拔。他在和几个骑士说话，所有人都带着轻微的醉意。玛格丽坚信这是他应得的，他坚强地见证了这场婚礼，没理由不允许他在今晚缓解一下现实带来的痛楚。

       音乐慢了下来，人们开始互换舞伴，玛格丽看着蓝礼走出队列想接近洛拉斯，却被父亲拉去了和其他人说话，看到这一幕的玛格丽不禁抿着酒杯边缘一笑。她试图忘却今夜接下去必须要完成的任务，而是接受每一个人的邀舞，听他们说着逗弄的话语。没过多久她就发现自己正在和加兰共舞，边旋转边听着他对周围的人作出的刻薄评论。她被逗得一直发笑，在兄弟姐妹们面前放松下来，真实感逐渐离她远去。

       “她知道从后面看过去自己会显得更巨型吗？”他们经过一个从背后看起来确实更肥大的女人身边时加兰问。她咯咯直笑，轻轻敲打着他的手臂。

       “严肃点。”她斥责道，加兰翻翻白眼，又把目光转向了另一个人。他们只是孩子，却也是这场残酷的游戏的玩家。她总能听到这样的私私窃语，说提利尔家的人自视甚高目中无人。虽然她尽可能想一视同仁，但逐渐长大时也会因自己是提利尔家族的一员而觉得高人一等。她一直都生活在优越的环境里，想要什么就有什么，但这是有代价的——作为一个女人，她注定要嫁给最优秀的求婚者。她的肩膀上再次感受到冠冕带来的重担，笑容也消失了。这时他们停下了舞步，加兰回到了夫人身边。玛格丽坐回高台上，玩弄着高脚杯的把柄。祖母坐在附近抱怨着音乐的嘈杂，但她很快就用不着抱怨了：音乐停了下来，人们在大声叫喊。

       “闹洞房！闹洞房咯！”

       她的心沉了下去，嘴里的樱桃像死灰一样干涩。她艰难地吞下它，发觉有人轻轻地挽着她的手臂拉她站起来。她转头看进洛拉斯温柔的眼里，后者托着她的裙摆，带她走下一层层石阶。所有人都注视着她，还有些男人在尾随着。她不想这样——不想有男人在她被粗暴地脱掉衣服的时候盯着她的身体。她很害怕，却不知道该如何表达。既然别的女孩子都挺过来了，她也一定可以的吧？双手在洛拉斯温暖有力的手掌的包裹下开始颤抖，她于是看着他，向他求助。

       “帮帮我罢？”她低声说，听起来是那么的不堪一击。她并不指望在骚动的最后还能得到帮助，因为她看到蓝礼被小姐们簇拥着走向寝室，她们又唱又跳，一路解开他的外衣，而他看上去享乐其中。玛格丽嫉妒他还是一副若无其事的模样，自己却时时刻刻都面临着崩溃。祖母告诉她无论何时都要坚强——永远不要表现出软弱。在约束内行动，驾驭你的力量，逼迫它们臣服。

       但她实在承受不住了。她随时都会晕厥，而洛拉斯是她唯一的支柱，他带着她走过一张张脸孔离开大厅，音乐和欢呼变成了刺耳的酒后脏话。她最后一次看向洛拉斯，两人视线相交的一瞬间，他抿紧嘴，温柔地将她一把抱起。他转过身，面向那些准备跟着离开的欢呼的人。“我之所以更喜欢传统一点的方式，是因为我亲爱的妹妹太漂亮了，不是你们这些野兽随便就能配得上的。”他开口说道，男人们因他的话而大笑，说着一些粗俗的话但并无恶意。“所以你们最好回到宴会上，让侍女们赶紧放过我们的陛下带他回来，因为我正要把新王后给他送去。”

       男人们看起来有点失望，但洛拉斯微笑背后的锐利眼神足以令他们却步。他转过身，手臂向上托了托，沉稳坚定得没有一丝颤抖。她的手臂环着他的脖子，当只剩两人独处时她把脸埋进了他臂弯里。他的身上满是酒味和香水味，浓郁得令人作呕却令她无比安心。“谢谢你。”哥哥把她从闹洞房的尴尬中解救了出来，除了致谢以外她不知道还能说些什么。

       “你没必要为这种事道谢。”洛拉斯回答，一脚踢开卧室的门。他把她放了下来，两人同时盯着婚床，这时她发现自己的勇气又回来了。隔壁房间里小姐们在为蓝礼解衣宽带，说笑声穿过木门传来。她只能想象着那副场景，很好奇蓝礼会不会喜欢那些凝视的目光……

       “你需要把衣服脱掉。”洛拉斯简单地解释道。她终于抬眼看着他，发现他紧握双拳，盯着床上金绿相间的枕头上的流苏。她点点头，不知道该说些什么或做些什么，只是在他帮她扯下婚袍的饰带后开始脱衣。他把脸转开了，这次是盯着角落里的橡木桌子。她看着他的背影，试图赶走恐惧和忧虑。布料从身上滑落至地面堆成一叠，她拾起漂亮的礼服，抚摸着裙摆的玫瑰图案和精巧的珠子。这确实是巧夺天工的作品——每个女孩都应该为能穿上它而感到幸福。

       有人在敲门，洛拉斯走过去开门，玛格丽则急忙坐回床上遮住自己。先推开门涌进来的是女孩子们，蓝礼被她们拉扯在身后。洛拉斯勉强避开了以不至于被她们撞倒，然后站在一旁，看着他们的国王赤身裸体地踏进房间。他满脸通红，玛格丽也不能确定是那是因为尴尬还是喝醉了。她用毯子盖住身体，摆上了微笑的面具。女孩子们古怪地看了她一眼，然后灿烂一笑，眼里闪烁着恶作剧的光芒，几乎是把蓝礼推倒在床上。他就在她身旁倒下，她扫视着这具身体，四肢颀长，肌肉发达，然而只有将它作为艺术品来欣赏她才能发现它的魅力。

       女孩子们在尖叫，有几个还在四处张望，她也咯咯笑着，想表现出一脸兴奋。洛拉斯没过多久就离开了，玛格丽很想叫住他——让他留下来，或者再帮她一次，哪个都好——可她的声音卡在了嗓子里，最后房里只剩下她和蓝礼两个人。房间静得可怕，她把毯子扯到了脖颈处。蓝礼全裸躺在她身边，处于半勃起状态，双眼盯着洛拉斯离开时关上的房门。

       她想象过蓝礼进入她身体的感觉，会很疼——她知道。听说女人会流血，尽管许多人都装作轻描淡写地带过被侵入那一瞬间的疼痛，她也明白会有多痛。她完全无法理解怎么会有人愿意让自己根本不爱的人进入自己的身体，一起享用最私密的部位，让他充盈在里面……她用力地咽下一口唾沫，大脑不断提醒着她要保持镇静，可双手还是忍不住发抖。很久以前她就知道这一天总会到来的，但现在当它真的来到时，她却只想逃离这一切。这无论是对她还是蓝礼都不公平。

       然而生活总是不公平的——她知道，从她的哥哥变成跛子的那天起，从她意识到自己是个女孩而不是男孩，力量有限的那天起，从她发现自己更喜欢柔软的曲线而不是硬朗的线条的那天起，生活一直都是不公平的。

       “生活真不公平啊……”蓝礼的声音像是从很远的地方传来，她猛地回过神，发现自己一直在盯着他的阳具。她脸红了，将一簇从精致的发髻里掉落的卷发拨回耳后。

       “你真是我肚子里的蛔虫。”她柔和地说。他没有过来触碰她，而她也没有移动。两人好一会儿都保持着这种距离，直到蓝礼完全放松下来，转身对她微笑——忧伤的笑容，她无法判断他是为她还是为自己而忧伤。

       “我可能喝得太醉了。”过了一会儿他这样说。

       她扬起眉毛，依然蜷缩在毯子里，完全不知道他想说什么。“我不明白你的意思，陛下。”

       “是蓝礼……别叫我陛下，我的甜心。”他说着微微坐起身，头发紧贴在背后。她伸手抚平他柔顺的头发，用手指梳理着完全没有纠结的发丝。“我可能喝得太醉了，没办法圆房。”

       这听起来很合理。她如释重负地垂下手臂，靠过去亲吻他的脸颊。“谢谢你，蓝礼。”

       然后他笑了——发自内心的没有忧伤的笑容。这一切都是为了她。“你该穿上衣服睡觉了，我们明天一早就要出发。”

       他说得没错。在婚礼之后立刻奔赴战场，这又是一件玛格丽没想过会遇上的事。她点点头，轻巧地站起来。蓝礼给玛格丽留下了一点自尊，转过头盯着墙壁。她穿上睡衣坐在梳妆桌前，取下头发上嵌着的鲜花和珠子。她从镜子里看见蓝礼穿上衣服，走到她身后帮她一起拆散头发，她只有些微的诧异。他手指的动作灵巧而熟练，于是她把手放回膝上，由着他取下那些装饰物。等到她的长发再次披散至肩膀时，他拿起梳子帮她理顺。在这个过程中谁也没有说话。她看着蓝礼在手中小镜子里的影像，他微微抿着嘴角，低垂着视线专注于手上的工作，在房间的阴影里显得越发的英俊。她能明白为什么洛拉斯会爱上他了——为什么第一眼就为他倾倒。他是个仁慈而温柔的男人，如果不是有点自负还是挺好相处的，而且他很脆弱……

       他们在同一张床上就寝，蓝礼抱着一个枕头背对着她。她想知道睡在他怀里会是什么感觉——感受着男人近在咫尺的体温。但她没有提出这个要求，因为她觉得这甚至比和他做爱更亲密。这是个奇怪的想法，但她还是把它藏在心里，缩进被子里面，被温柔梳理过后的头发顺从地贴着她。

       她入睡前的最后一个念头是： _我打赌哥哥很讨厌他的鼾声……_

 XX

_她爱上他了……_

       玛格丽从杯子边上看着站在角落里的布蕾妮小姐，今天的天气很暖和，她细细地品味着浸着柠檬片的水，这可以让她保持镇静。彩虹护卫的新成员——塔斯的布蕾妮——不可自拔地迷恋着她的丈夫。她看着他时蓝色的眼睛睁得大大的，满是敬仰与爱慕。玛格丽控制不住地想，她站在蓝礼周围的时候可以称得上漂亮了——仿佛蓝礼的存在给她那不寻常的脸庞镀上了一层光芒。她希望能告诉那个女人，她对自己丈夫的感情注定不会开花结果，但她只是拿起一颗杏子放进嘴里。蓝礼正在和佛索威大人、塔利大人探讨战术，他看起来还有些迷茫，却很虚心学习，像是海绵一样饥渴地吸收一切信息。

       过去的几个星期他们过着十分艰苦的生活，玛格丽发现无休止的关于政治和战略的谈话使她的耐性消耗殆尽，很多时候只想躺下来睡觉。她会做一切力所能及的事，绝大多数时间都在用小时候学会的特殊文字和密码给祖母写信，汇报重要信息。她不想泄漏任何消息，假如有人看了她的信，他们会以为女孩子都喜欢这样，或者是她真诚地疯狂地深爱着她的丈夫，甚至不久之后她或许就会有自己的孩子了！

       这个想法令她忍俊不禁，她看着男人们离开，除了站在角落守卫的布蕾妮外，蓝礼是唯一留在房间里的人。佛索威公爵慷慨地把自己的城堡借给了蓝礼，因此他们的生活稍微有了点起色，尽管玛格丽几乎无法就住在帐篷里的日子发出怨言。她不习惯长途跋涉，尤其是和这么一大群人一起，但她顺其自然，试着把它想象为一次冒险，而不是暗藏杀机的征途。除了担忧还是有鼓舞人心的消息的，祖母送信来说她控制住了自己的父亲，梅斯·提利尔。他把大部分的人都留在了高庭，也就意味着留住了大部分力量。只要他们仍然权力在握，就不会那么容易陷入困境。或许是这样，她对自己说，眼看他的丈夫也是他的朋友迷失在古老歌谣传诵的荣光里……

       “你该吃点东西了。”玛格丽建议说。蓝礼坐回椅子里揉着眼睛，压力在缓慢地折磨着他，他把它们隐藏在微笑和礼貌背后，尽量不表现太多出来。但这瞒不了她——肩上的重担，轻微的眼袋，还有神色间的疲惫。有一晚她拜托洛拉斯去安抚他，她则回自己的帐篷过夜。第二天早上蓝礼看起来精神多了，但也只能维持到现在……

       凯特琳·史塔克的到来更是雪上加霜，她因这次没有事先打过招呼的来访而烦躁不已。她想参与到讨论当中——想私下和史塔克夫人谈谈，希望能达成协议，但男人们都嗤之以鼻。他们坚信蓝礼不必作出任何牺牲也能独自称王，并成功蛊惑了国王。为什么不可能呢？他集结了最强大的军队，几乎整个维斯特洛都支持他——只有一无所有的人才会选择妥协。

       然而玛格丽清楚，越是傲慢就越容易坠落得粉身碎骨，她不止担心蓝礼，还担心着自己的家族。迈错一步就会把他们全部绊倒。在蓝礼拒绝史塔克夫人的提议后她曾希望晓之以理，可他没怎么听进去，开始把那些对自己的赞扬信以为真。她为此而烦恼不已，很想告诉他现在的他是个十足的傻子，但她不能。她是他的夫人，不是出谋划策的战术家也不是出生入死的战士。

_在约束内行动，驾驭你的力量……_

       她一直在脑海里默念着这句话，却发现越来越难做到。

       “今天上午就吃这个吧。”他低沉的嗓音令她回过神来，目光从他面前空空如也的盘子上移开。

       她平静地看了他一眼，他在她的凝视下尽量表现得不那么坐立不安，伸手从碗里拿起一个梨，甩掉残留的水滴咬了一口。

       “你居然不是在吃桃子？”她微微一笑。蓝礼扬起眉毛，扫了角落里的布蕾妮一眼，对她露出一个微笑，脸颊因嘴里塞满水果而鼓鼓的。

       他把梨吞下去后发出满足的叹息。“你说得对——我确实该吃点东西。” 

       这是当然——她一直都是正确的。“你应该多听听我的话，”她说，暗示着他这次的正确建议并非偶然，“女人说的话总是对的——尤其当她是你夫人的时候。”

       他似乎被逗乐了，把吃剩的梨核扔进银盘里，拿起一旁的方巾擦手，对着她微笑。“我应该多听听提利尔家的人的话——你们全都精明着呢。”

       “说起精明的人……你今晚还会和史塔克夫人谈话吗？”她坐回椅子里说。

       “是的——我准备和她讲道理，给她看看我们军队的规模，希望她能意识到和我们开战的话她的儿子毫无胜算。最好的办法就是站在我们这边，否则就要自食其果……”他说，但听起来像是在念台词——仿佛他是巡演的戏班子里的演员。她很想相信他，但她做不到。和史塔克夫人结盟的话——就可以从两边包抄兰尼斯特的军队，将他们一举击溃，等到真正解除了威胁，确保王位安稳之后再签订条约也不迟。

       “你哥哥呢？有他的消息吗？”

       蓝礼紧闭着嘴，用手托着下巴。他越过她的左肩膀盯着石墙，陷入了沉思。“没有……”他含糊不清地说。她只是看着他，等他整理好自己的思绪后才又开口说话。

       “今早我哥哥想和你谈谈。” _他在你快要开完会的时候来过。_

       “真的吗？”这消息令他打起了精神站起身来，“请原谅我，我的甜心，但我要去看看他想说什么。”她笑着点点头，看着他匆匆离开去找洛拉斯，步履再次轻快起来，克连恩爵士和库伊爵士跟在他后面。看来他所需要的只有一个梨，以及和他的小玫瑰的一次见面。她忍不住咯咯笑了，撞上了布蕾妮的眼神，她正从角落里好奇地看着她。

       她只是微微地耸耸肩。“你的战斗技巧是怎么学来的？”她好奇地问那个骑士。女人一瞬间困惑不已，四处张望看看她在和谁说话。“我在问你呢，小姐。”

       “我不是小姐，陛下……”布蕾妮低下头喃喃说道，她的声音十分粗犷。玛格丽不禁好奇是什么让她在战场以外的地方这么低声下气，然后意识到一定那是外表的缘故。这对女人而言比对男人残酷多了。

       “那你希望我怎么称呼你呢？”

       “我……我是一个骑士，陛下。”

       真是个恰如其分的称号。玛格丽有看到她在比武场上是怎样击败洛拉斯的，哥哥的额头因此肿起了一个大包。在那之前她从未见过哥哥从马上被击落，对方是女人这一点令她更加意外。“那，我可以叫你布蕾妮吗？”

       “我……陛下喜欢就好。”她不安地扭动着双脚，扫了玛格丽一眼又很快地移开了目光。玛格丽一时无法读懂她的表情，但意识到她一定很嫉妒。很好，她的身边又多了一个妒忌她的骑士。她很想告诉布蕾妮自己没什么值得嫉妒的，但她只是走到靠墙的桌子前，用手指划过粗黑的橡木。

       “告诉我，布蕾妮——你是怎样成为一个骑士的？”她划到一半停住了，轻轻提起裙子，坐在桌子边上，两手在大腿上交叠，双脚微微晃动着。她对布蕾妮感到好奇——还有点妒忌。在她年幼时她也渴望学会战斗，还坚信着她会和洛拉斯一样，在成年的时候拥有自己的剑。但在她成年前一年洛拉斯的命名日那天，他被大人们从花园和房间里拉走了，站在了训练场上，而她被祖母带到了城堡的另一边，学习如何使用她的言辞和气质。

       布蕾妮的盔甲是真实存在着的东西——坚硬的金属和皮革，她的盔甲则是她的头脑——思维细致而敏捷，巧于察言观色，永远保持着警惕。他们分别学会了不同的战斗方式——以前是洛拉斯，现在是布蕾妮。可那并不代表她就没有丝毫妒忌带着自己的佩剑战斗的布蕾妮。也许她平时很谦恭，但她在比武场上潇洒而力量无穷。玛格丽很欣赏这一点，也为丈夫能同样赏识她而感到欣慰。

       “是训练出来的，陛下。我一直都不擅长跳舞和刺绣，而且我……长得比许多女孩都高大。”她窘迫却坦诚地向她解释，“所以我就想，我至少要有一个长处。挥剑对我来说就像大多数女孩都会跳舞那么自然。”

       “挥剑和跳舞远比你想象中相似。”玛格丽对看着她的布蕾妮微笑着说，“我的哥哥洛拉斯总是说他挥剑的时候感觉像是在和舞伴起舞，只是……节奏更快，也更危险。当然了，此舞蹈非彼舞蹈，你的这支舞跳得很不错。”

       玛格丽觉得从心底里笑着的布蕾妮是那么的美丽。

 XX

       史坦尼斯攻打风息堡的消息传来时，她正在营地里散步。听到消息后她当即提着裙摆匆匆赶回城堡，她的侍女在身后一路小跑着想跟上她的步伐。她蹬蹬地走上楼梯，来到会议室门外时却被蓝礼的一个守卫拦住了。她高高地扬起一条眉毛。

       “为什么拦着我？”她问他，语气里透着不耐。

       “我被命令不允许让任何人进去，陛下。”他说。在众人面前阻拦王后的行为看起来有点愚蠢，他却依然一动不动地站着，令她也不得不佩服。“蓝礼国王收到了一些警报，他正在和诸侯商量下一步的计划。”

       “还有和他的夫人，所以我建议你站到一边放我 _进去_ 。”玛格丽怒视着男人说。或许他是披着盔甲手持长枪，但她的冲劲和倔强足以让她赢得这场战役。他只犹豫了一会儿就站到了一边并打开门，在她走进会议室的时候还鞠了一躬。

       房里十分闷热，挤在这里的人数远远超过了狭小空间的承受能力。她被激怒了，因为似乎所有的诸侯都有来参加这次会议。这些只懂得肤浅的政治理论，更愿意讨论婚嫁和打猎的男人都被允许共议，而她——一个比屋子里一半的男人更懂政治的女人——居然被拒之门外？她只希望下令不许她进去的那个人不是蓝礼，否则……

       “——他必须要在事态严重之前停手。”

       “你说得好像他要和自己的弟弟开战似的。”

       “好吧，如果到了那个地步我敢肯定——”

       “——你可不能指望随时都能围攻他们——”

       “——我连自己脑子里的声音都快听不见了——”

       她越过男人们的肩膀四处扫视，试图弄清楚现在的状况，却也没有人留意到她。她的丈夫坐在桌子尽头，低头盯着一幅地图，炭黑色的头发遮住了他的脸，戴着戒指的手指紧紧握着桌子边缘，指关节泛白。她的哥哥坐在他旁边，微眯双眼看着争吵的诸侯，不时深情地凝视着他的国王。如果有人太过靠近陛下也是他的爱人，他随时都会拔剑，但他只是把手随意地搭在剑柄上，隐藏起了剑出鞘那一瞬间爆发出来的速度和力度。

       在她身边坐着的是正在和一个诸侯争论的塔利大人，剩下的人则是扯着嗓子在互相争吵，个个都坚称自己的观点是正确的。这种炫耀自我重要性的行为实在太可悲了，她为他们所有人而羞耻，推开一个人往屋子里走去。其中一个人发现了她，其他人似乎在下一秒也同时发现了，更多人退到一旁给她让路，在她走过的时候纷纷弯腰，使她站在了房间的中心。

       “玛格丽……？”洛拉斯一脸不解地喃喃说道。蓝礼抬起头，一边的眉毛怪异地皱了起来。她按照被教导的礼仪行了个屈膝礼，然后转身看着房间里的所有人，他们都在盯着她。她的掌心开始微微出汗，湿黏黏的津液感觉很不舒服。她握紧拳头，随即又松开了手指。她一定不能泄露自己的目的……

       “想必你们都有非常重要和无价的情报要向国王呈示，我相信你们都是在为大局考虑，” 她推开束缚着她的条条框框，平静的声音里保持着应有的教养，“但我们都很清楚，在这个节骨眼上，争执吵闹是没用的。我很尊敬各位大人，但现在我想请诸位暂时 _离开_ ，好让我和我的丈夫单独谈谈。”

       气氛一下子紧张起来，而且有越来越糟的趋势——她看着人群，觉察到有人稍稍移动了一下，像是男人们又拿到了她刚刚挣脱的镣铐，想再次铐住她。 _呼吸困难只是紧身胸衣的缘故，_ 她告诉自己， _而不是因为这些男人和他们故意屈尊的表情。_ 他们看她的眼神像是在看着一个孩子而不是一个女人，不过是念在她冠着提利尔的姓氏以及与拜拉席恩家族的联姻才表示出一点尊重，但绝非发自内心。

       然而她坚定地站在那里一动不动，勇敢地和那些男人对视，直到这个魔咒被国王的声音打破。

       “按她说的做。”蓝礼站起来说，声音里带着不容违抗的意味。她转头，发现他在朝着诸侯而不是她微笑。“她只是要你们离开一阵子——趁这个机会冷静一下也好。我忠诚的诸侯们，我们很快就会继续讨论。”

       国王的要求——而非玛格丽的要求——终于说服了他们，虽然一脸不愿，但还是陆续走出房间。她一直看着他们离开，直到房里剩下蓝礼和洛拉斯的时候才转过身。“你哥哥是不会让步的。”

       “也许他在基本的宫廷礼仪等常识上的确蠢得无可救药，但他在军事方面并不笨。他很快就会发现面对我的大军他毫无胜算。”蓝礼坐回椅子里，脸上满是疲惫和恐惧，和他来到高庭的那晚一模一样。她转而看着洛拉斯，却发现他一脸兴奋，这令她的内脏绞成了一团。

       “我们已经决定和史坦尼斯大人在风息堡会面。”洛拉斯加上一句，即使人不在蓝礼身边，他也会一直像现在这样守护着他。“陛下准备和他谈谈——让他明白和我们对抗是多么不明智的举动。”

       “如果他不明白呢？”玛格丽咬紧牙关问蓝礼，他的眼里可没有像洛拉斯一样的激情。无论他怎样掩饰自己的恐惧，玛格丽都紧盯着他的双眼揪着它不放，想让他明白这种自大会令他全盘皆输。她已经下定决心要帮助蓝礼——像祖母教导自己那样引导他，教他如何与人交涉。她不愿因为他的自负而失去他，她也不能失去他。她大步走上前去，用力地按着桌上的河湾地地图。“千万别天真地以为他会让步，蓝礼。你知道他从来没这样打算过——他是个骄傲自大，不愿妥协，痛恨看着你得到他觉得应该属于他的东西的人，两个星期不到前你才这样和我说过。”

       面对盯着他不放据理力争的玛格丽，蓝礼只是沉默地坐着。“他必须要明白……”他轻声说。虽然对荣誉和伟业的渴望在诱惑着他，游荡在背后的恐惧却是千真万确——那个她在花园里牵着他的手，被吓坏的惊慌的年轻人还在这里，还没有完全被头顶上的王冠所吞噬。他高傲自大的同时有勇无谋，但并非不通情达理。两人的视线就这样交汇，一瞬间她以为自己正在看着梦里那头害怕的雄鹿的眼睛，它在梦里向她求救，却无法发出声音。

       “如果他不明白，我们就一举击溃他。”

       洛拉斯的声音打破了犹豫不决的僵局。蓝礼的眼睛突然亮了，而玛格丽只能微张着嘴看着哥哥。 _不……_

       “蓝礼有更强大的军队，也更得民心——史坦尼斯大人要是轻举妄动的话就太愚蠢了。如果他真的打算反抗，我们就会击败他，这再简单不过。”

       “洛拉斯说得对，玛格丽。”蓝礼站起来把手搭在洛拉斯肩上，然后绕过桌子走到她面前，微笑着帮她把一缕掉落在脸颊上的卷发拨到耳后，“别担心——我会尽量不和自己的血亲开战，但我一定要见见他。我只会带着精英部队过去，把主力军留在这里，由你来指挥。”

       她本应该为这个消息而高兴的，她本应该感激他让自己掌握如此大权，可她现在只觉得恶心空虚，左眼球背部的抽痛也令她作呕。她明明就快成功了……“谨遵陛下所愿。”她说着微微欠身，蓝礼的手从她脸上滑落。她咽下一口唾沫，再次闻到了那股铜臭。

       “我陪你回去吧。”洛拉斯说。她点点头，让他温暖的手拉着自己的手臂往外走。她最后回头越过肩膀瞥了蓝礼一眼，绝望地发现她再也看不见那个在花园里结识的受惊的朋友了。

       “你毁了他。”他们走到玛格丽房外的时候，她对洛拉斯说道。厚实的橡木门后传来侍女们的笑声，她们浑然不觉有什么异常，感觉不到攫住她全身的恐惧。

       他扬起眉毛，歪着头微微一笑。“什么意思？”

       “他的骄纵自负可不是什么值得培养的素质——起码现在还不是。战斗开始之前没人能保证胜利，可你和其他人都在给他灌迷魂汤，让他以为自己已经是货真价实的国王了。”她解释道，在和自己的感情搏斗着，眼睛后面的疼痛越来越剧烈。她的哥哥——她骨肉至亲的哥哥——居然会是那个将一切都毁之一旦的人。她明明就快成功了，他却恃着他的自负抽出剑来，在她和蓝礼间划出一道界线。她无法相信洛拉斯会这么做，可他的的确确这么做了。

       他又皱起了眉头，一脸受伤的表情，脸颊因难堪变得通红。“玛格丽——你这话可不怎么好听。你担心得太多了；包括我自己在内最优秀的骑士都会留在他身边，没人会伤害到他。你说得好像一定会爆发战争而且他还会死去那样——你的看法怎么和村子里那些满脸皱纹的老太婆那么像呀，明明是常识却把它们包装成预言。无论是说这些话还是信这些话对你都没有任何好处，而且你真的用不着这么担心。蓝礼会 _很安全的_ 。”

       他说得这么信誓旦旦，以至于她都几乎要动摇了。她希望从他的话中得到安慰，进入虚幻的安全感里，然而现实世界弥漫着血灾与厄运的腐臭。眼珠子像是快要跳出来了，她强忍着按住眼睛的冲动。“千万不要离开他身边。”她看着他，只能这样请求。他们面对面站在房门外，一模一样的明亮的褐色眼眸相互凝视，仿佛在看着镜子那端的影像。

       “你说得像是我杀了他似的……”他的脸上浮现出醒悟的神色，低声说道，咬着牙想要隐藏自己的真实感受，但她可以看见他眼眸里的愤怒。他的这幅盔甲就和她的丝绸裙子挨上利剑一样，一击即碎。

       “我并没有这样说。”

       “可你的意思就是这样，你说是我对他说的话和我的自负给他带来了厄运。让我来告诉你吧，玛格丽——我永远也不会让我爱的人受到一丝伤害。”她还来不及辩解，他就已经离开了，迈步越过走廊，象征着他保护蓝礼的责任的彩虹条纹披风在身后飘荡，而她刚才质疑并玷污了这份荣誉。

       她就这样看着他远去的背影，竭力想摆脱脑海里垂死的雄鹿和浸着血的双脚的画面，左眼的视线变得模糊不清。她扯下自己的玫瑰项链，紧捏着掌心里娇嫩的金色花瓣，泣不成声。

 XX

       天还没亮的时候她就被营地里的人收拾东西的嘈杂声吵醒了，一直躺在床上。史坦尼斯果然没有让步；昨天深夜来了一只乌鸦，带来了蓝礼国王和史坦尼斯大人即将开战的消息：史坦尼斯拒绝支持蓝礼。玛格丽强忍着堵在胸口的不安，与蓝礼和洛拉斯的争吵不断在脑里回放。她就知道会是这样——史坦尼斯大人对自己的做法坚信不疑，绝不会为了在他眼里属于自己的正当权力而做出妥协。也许他对外声称他所做的一切都是出于责任，但她知道不仅仅是这样，绝对不止这样。

       男人都是傲慢而自负的，剥夺他们的这份虚荣心是对他们大男子主义赤裸裸的侮辱。她不禁笑了，尽管这笑容充满了苦涩而非欢乐。

       蓝礼离开后的第二天，她一直带着侍女们在营地间散步，希望以此摆脱那份烦躁。她需要清晰冷静的头脑来为接下来发生的事做好准备。但随后就传来了开战的消息，更糟的是，她的哥哥会统帅着前锋部队出击。她焦躁不安地咬着下嘴唇，在房里来回踱步。

       洛拉斯要上战场了，她的丈夫也一样，这样一来与史塔克们和史坦尼斯大人和解的希望也都落空了。她曾希望三者能和平共存，就算尘埃落定后再出现内乱也好过现在，但在她说服蓝礼之前，他身旁的傻瓜们利用他愚蠢的自负，给他灌输些荣誉和胜利的念头。她当时很想放声尖叫，想告诉他们所有人，他们都是一群睁眼瞎，亲手写下了自己喋血的命运。

       除了对战斗的兴奋，空气里还有某种沉重压抑的东西缠着她不放，令她恶心抑郁不已，可除了她以外似乎没人感觉到。她无助地在背后拉扯着双手，想挣脱一切去做些什么——任何事都行。她需要驾驭约束内的力量，却无法挽留它，只能眼睁睁地看着它从指尖溜走。

       一天下来都是这种状况，睡觉的时候也没有任何好转，躺在床上只会越来越忧惧。亚莉珊陪在她旁边，可就连她也醒着。每当玛格丽阖上双眼，就会看见梦里的那头雄鹿，脚趾也像是真的浸在血水里。逼真的感觉令她情不自禁地弯腰去触摸那液体，收回来的手却还是干净光滑如常。

      于是她干脆不睡了，穿好外出的衣服，准备去指挥留给她的军队。如果蓝礼赢得了这场战役，那他们会留守在苦桥，迎接国王凯旋归来。但如果形势不妙的话，玛格丽也做好了准备，她会把留下来的人带回高庭，绝对不会解散军队，为了……为了什么，她自己也不清楚。

       她戴上柔软的鹿皮手套，穿好披风，亚莉珊一边帮她把挡在脸前的头发编成辫子，绑成一个发髻。不安的感觉越来越强烈，她加快节奏，慌张地在房里走来走去，收拾着她认为需要带走的东西，却又把它们一件件拿出来放回原位。雄鹿垂死挣扎的画面不断在脑海里回放，她烦躁地来回踱步，痛恨自己居然会相信这些东西，这些祖母和哥哥 _一直对她说_ 是虚假的东西。

       然而，当太阳在阴霾里窥伺着大地，破晓的晨光划破天际时，一位瞳孔闪烁脸颊发红的信使来到她房间，她已不会再为接下来听到的消息感到惊骇。在他说话的时候，她一直盯着自己的脚，看着虚幻的藤蔓状鲜血沿着双脚上爬，缠住她的脚踝。她的预言不再是一个噩梦，凶兆终成现实。

       “国王死了。”


End file.
